The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to content that is presented on displays of electronic devices. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to presenting content on remote displays.
Content, such as pictures, video streams, graphs, text documents, etc. can be displayed on a display of an electronic device. Examples of such electronic devices include, but are not limited to, computers (including laptops and desktop systems), cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.